


Rain Droplets Can't Hurt Us

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [23]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, dont judge me, fuck they hurt me, ive made 2 rain fics, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jon and Evan were gonna go on a date but rain ruined everything





	Rain Droplets Can't Hurt Us

**Author's Note:**

> ill update my on going fics soon dont worry hun

Jon frowned as he looked out the window, seeing drops of rain hitting the pavement. He crossed his arms, walking away from the window and sitting down on the couch grumpily. 

"What's the matter?" Evan asked his lover, walking behind the couch. "It's raining.." Jon mumbled unhappily, not looking up to see Evan, or even worse, the window. "Oh," Evan said, "Whats wrong with rain?" He asked, plopping next to Jon. "Nothing! But.. we were supposed to go out today.." He said sadly. Evan smiled "It's fine, we can go out another day." He wrapped an arm around Jon's shoulders. Jon uncrossed his arms, sighing as he leaned into Evan's warmth "I really wanted to go out today." He said, leaning his head on Evan's shoulder. Evan thought for a moment, "What if we do?" He asked happily. "I- wait- what?" Jon asked, looking at Evan, his face full of confusion. "We can go out today, I don't want you to be upset about not going out." Jon perked up "Really? You'd get soaking wet for me?" Jon asked happily. Evan nodded, staring lovingly at him.

Jon stood up, "I'm gonna go get a jacket!" He said, running off to their shared room. 

Evan shook his head, standing up to get his own jacket (he'd really do anything for this boy). 

X o X o X o X o X o

Jon pulled up his hood as they stepped out the door, Evan shutting and locking it behind them. "Can we go?" Jon asked, staring at Evan before looking down at his mud soaked shoes. Evan nodded, pulling his hood up too as he ran out to grab and pick Jon up. Jon let out a squeal as he laughed and let Evan spin him around.

(a/n: I think I've reached the writers level where I can make myself cry from my own writing) 

Evan stopped spinning him to look at the man in his arms.

He looked  _absolutely fucking_ beautiful. 

His smile big and bright, almost as bright as his eyes. Dimples showing as Jon wrapped his arms around Evan's neck. 

"Have I told you how fucking adorable you are?" Evan mumbled, making his boyfriend let out a quiet laugh "More times then I can count." Jon whispered back. 

"Good, cause now you know how much I love you." Evan answered, shifting the older man in his arms, leaning in to press a kiss on his lips. 

Rain may have stopped their date, but it's not going to stop their love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello
> 
> i spent 10 minutes looking for a mouse for my computer fff
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
